


I’ll Always be by Your Side

by mkh_ishe_3429



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkh_ishe_3429/pseuds/mkh_ishe_3429
Summary: This follows after the battle at Hogwarts. This happens after Harry defeats Voldemort.P.S, this is a one-shot.





	I’ll Always be by Your Side

Finally. The war is over.

It was like breathing freely again. It was like all the weight on your shoulders were lifted, like they died along with Voldemort.

And praise Merlin, Voldemort’s gone; and _for good_. She swear she could and would hex anyone who still calls him ‘You-Know-Who’ or ‘He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’, those blatant old nicknames.

But, nevermind Voldemort. Hermione’s free now. She could actually say that everything can be normal. Well, as normal as it can. 

Everything seemed to slow down in her mind, and for once, she felt peace. She felt the world is safe again. And a huge part of that is knowing that she helped make it that way. She helped change the world. She could look at this sun for ages, for eternity, without anyone silhouetting it any sooner. Without anyone trying to take away the brightness of it’s light shining those upon the ground. Those who volunteered to help. Those who died to be a hero. Those who lost their loved ones. Those who lost all running away. Those who cheered in victory. But she? Well, she’s better up there at the Astronomy Tower anyway. She was much better there, just clearing off her mind. Just reminiscing the quietness, lightness of the world. It was all perfect.

_”You alright, ‘Mione?”_

And that voice. That soft, young voice that always melted her heart. She turned to look at him, her boyfriend, leaning over the pillar with a soft smile on his face. That smile, no matter how battered and bloodied his clothes were, no matter how his glasses were broken and his face has litter and dirt all over it, he still looked handsome. Just that one smile, and his green glistening eyes was all it took, and no one would notice how fixed or broken he looked on the outside. Because right now, she’s seeing Harry. She’s seeing her eleven year old friend who had everything in the world. Who finally saw more of himself, and saw a glimer of hope that he would be okay. That eleven year old friend who was lost, almost gone, through those hectic years, but they clung onto each other and went through all the obstacles. And she guess that’s why their bond is so strong.

”Always.” was all Hermione could say, and he went beside her, taking her hand into his and squeezing it. She looked through his eyes, those green, wonderfully great eyes, and leaned on his shoulder, just reminiscing; just feeling his arms around her waist as her arms went around his shoulders. They were whole, they were together, they survived it, and nothing can stop them now.

”Professor McGonagall’s headmistress again. She’s planning on rebuilding Hogwarts next week. She was asking if we can come?” Harry asked through her hair as he laid it there, closing his eyes at the feel of her there, so real, and he felt like he could never let go.

”Only if you want to.” She looked up. She would definitely understand if he wouldn’t want to go after the horrors today brought. She would fully understand if he didn’t want to go yet. She would comfort him no matter what.

He looked around the small scenery. It had the full view of the Forbidden Forest and a small part of the entrance to Hogwarts. Hagrid’s hut is plopped over, like some kind of tornado passed through. The entrance is almost deserted as most were in the great hall for madic, though some Aurors were there, just looking around. “This was my home. I think seeing it being rebuilt would help satisfy me knowing it’d be as good as new.”

She smiled. ”I admire you, Harry. You’re so brave; so strong and selfless and it scares me sometimes.” She muttered. The sun was slowly setting. The sky is showing a shade of pink as it sets. Harry chuckled.

”I would always be by your side, Hermione. No matter what.” 

Hermione pulled away from him, staring down to him. He wasn’t joking. He really wouldn’t risk his life unless it was the last resort. And he would do it for her. She leaned and pressed her lips to his. It sent sparks flying around them, everything was suddenly gone. They didn’t notice the skies are fully dark now. They didn’t notice if there were people looking at them. Heck, they wouldn’t have notice anyone coming up. No, it was just Harry and Hermione. 

It always will be.

“Sorry to ruin your moment guys, but people _are_ looking for you.” 

They suddenly pulled away as they see Ron by the staircase, a full smirk on his face with his arms crossed. 

Hermione felt the heat come from her cheeks, while Harry smiled bashfully.

”Thanks, Ron. Always a git.”

He raised his hand as if saying he didn’t feel offended. ”Yeah, no problem mate.” 

And they started laughing in small voices. And it couldn’t be better for Hermione.

All was well.


End file.
